Dominance
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: After another plan spoiled by the duck-boy, Shampoo has to face some realities about Mousse, and question the role of the Amazon male, does she really want a dominant man?


AN : Hey there! I started writing this fic ages ago, but gave up towards the end. Only recently I returned to look at why I'd abandoned it and I thought "Oh my Gosh" I was onto something there. I'm such an idiot sometimes T.T. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please R&R. This fic is dedicated to all those people who took the time to read and review "Lick by a Duck" my other Shampoo/Mousse fic. Thankies!!! Also Mousse and Shampoo belong to Rumiko Tashihaki, not me and the song "Sweet Surrender" belongs to "Bread" and David Gates.

**Domination**

**(Sweet Surrender)**

==@ ***@==

Baby I'm through

Runnin' it's true

I'd be a fool to try to escape you

And maybe I'm beat

But oh what a sweet surrender

==@ ***@==

Shampoo huffily picked up the small unconscious white duck. Tucking him roughly beneath her arm she shot a venomous glare in the direction of her fiancé and his friends. She would be back and next time Ranma would be _hers_. Springing across the rooftops of Nerima, she felt herself become incredibly frustrated at the poultry in her grasp. It was all _his_ fault! He'd messed up her plans. He'd walked right in and totally ruined everything! She was too mad to even remember what exactly had happened. It was just that cocky grin of his mocking and annoying as it was. Oh! He was going to get such a whooping! Finally, Shampoo landed gracefully, hair flowing out behind her, in the ally-way behind the Nekohanten. 

Kicking the back door open, she stormed in. The kitchen was dark and quiet. The restaurant had been shut for the most part of the week. Cologne had been called back to China to meet at a high council gathering about the fate of a disobedient young Amazon named Talcum. The Nekohanten had been closed as it was seen that it would create the perfect time for Shampoo to focus her efforts on getting Ranma. So far everything she'd tried had backfired. Tonight things had been going surprisingly smoothly, until **he'd** shown up. That stupid annoying, four-eyed, idiotic…weakling Duck boy! She had to strain to control herself from throwing him against the wall. His tiny cursed body would make an excellent football! Instead she marched up the stairs in the semi-darkness. A small gagging noise accompanied with weak wriggling, alerted Shampoo that he'd regained consciousness. Good, it would be more fun if he were awake. He twisted in her grasp until he realised where he was. With a delighted "quack!" Mousse's little duck face erupted into a beaming blush as her breast was rubbing against his wing. He stared around until he realised to which room they were headed and at what pace. Then he began to struggle.

However Shampoo had a tight grip on him _and_ her resolve. "Stupid Duck-boy, no get away so easy!" She barked icily, slamming the bathroom door closed behind them. Wooden doors worked much better than the paper ones at the dojo; they made an excellent prison. With an almighty heave, Shampoo threw the defenceless Mousse into the enamel bathtub. He hit his head hard off the side and it brought a tear to his ducky eye. Realising fully what was about to happen to him, he flapped his wings futilely, trying to escape Shampoo's strangle hold. There was a flurry of white feathers, but it was no use. Rearing its ugly head above him, the showerhead began to spout forth, piping hot water. 

Steam began to fill the small room, hiding the transformation. As soon as the "quacks" became deeper human male pleading, Shampoo's wrist twisted the tap off. The dark haired martial artist looked like an injured child as he curled up at the end of the tub. His hands all but covering the epitome of his nakedness, the worst, too much thigh turned towards her as he twitched in horror, embarrassment, hurt and fear. His skin was flushed from the hot water, a blotchy pink all over his body. Jet-black hair stuck to his face that wore a wide-eyed terrified expression. His large blue-ish grey eyes waited for their next punishment, broken and filled with raw unconditional love. Shampoo however seemed unmoved by his vulnerable appearance. 

"Mousse ruin plan to catch airen!" She howled at him, hands on her hips. "Mousse, so, so…SO…" She became exasperated and flopped down on top of the toilet, her hands clenched into tight balls. Mousse watched it all, his expression unchanging, not daring to move, for modesty and for his life. They were silent for a few moments, Shampoo too angry to say anything and Mousse to frightened too. 

==@ ***@==

You keep your rights

I'll take your nights

No one can lose when we turn the lights out

And tastin' defeat

Lovin' that sweet Surrender

==@ ***@==

Shampoo, entered the digits into the calculator as she nibbled daintily on the end of her pen. There was a faint creak on the step. Looking up, she caught the sight of a forlorn looking Mousse, edging into the room. She did her best to ignore him, deciding it was better to pretend he wasn't there, than to deprive some desperate Amazon girl of a husband one day. No…that wasn't exactly true, they wouldn't have to be desperate. Mousse was an excellent fighter, however when compared to Saotome, there was no competition. An extremely intelligent individual…for a man; He'd been able to pick up Japanese so much better than she, she had to admit. Not forgetting his looks. She would be the first to say that Mousse was extremely handsome. However those features weren't attractive when they were constantly in her face begging and pleading, looking pathetic and then twisted into wicked bitterness against Ranma. That was the problem with him. He wanted her to like him so badly, but wouldn't give her the chance. It might have been easier if he would just back off, or even better still, bring it on. He was pathetic, standing there, wringing his hands in anxiety, and looking as if his whole world depended on whether or not she was angry with him.

 "What is Duck-boy want?" She asked sharply, returning her attention to the cash register records. Mousse observed her figure as she sat at the kitchen table. Long curvaceous legs crossed one over the other, stretching up under that temptingly short dress of hers, her dainty foot tapping all the time. She leant forward on the table, head resting on a fist as the pen hung precariously between two violet shaped lips. Her long lavender hair fell to her rump, thick and lustrous as always. Mousse couldn't help but admire everything about her. She shot him a penetrating glance, growing impatient.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plan Shampoo" he hung his head solemnly. "But I can't bear that Ranma might have you and not me!" he cried staring at his feet. He was waiting for a kick from across the room, but it never came. She was watching him with a narrowed gaze. It caught him off guard. Shampoo never took time to study him, or his expressions or even to analyse his answers. Usually, it was much easier just to ignore or shrug off any pleas he made. 

"What Mousse want?" She asked again. He was thrown off again. What did she mean? Wasn't it obvious that all he had ever wanted, from the age of three was her? 

"You Shampoo, nothing but you!" he wailed becoming more impassioned as she paid him attention. Shampoo was giving him her all, but there was something unnerving about the way she was looking at him.

"Does Mousse know what Shampoo want?" She asked sweetly, almost sounding as though she were talking to a small child. He nodded meekly. She caught his eyes and negated his affirmative with a shake of her head. Was this really Shampoo? She was having a conversation with him even if was strange by all standards. That never happened. Now he was thoroughly confused. Her eyes seemed to lose some of the ice and softened into self-pity. Or maybe it was pity for him, he couldn't tell.

"Shampoo want…_Western_ husband." She looked at him stressing the idea. NOW he was confused. Ranma wasn't a Western, he was Japanese! Mousse frowned at her blurry form without his glasses. He didn't understand.

 "I don't know what you're trying to tell me Shampoo," he mumbled quietly, not sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say. Hearing this Shampoo heaved a great sigh and reverted into her much purer Mandarin. 

"Mousse, Amazon women are strong, right?" She averted his gaze, walked over to the shop window and began watching the rain bounce off the pavement. Mousse followed her movements until he stood directly behind her, his hands tucked away in his sleeves. Slanting the blinds with a pearly finger, the young woman looked out absently into the grey night. "Why do you think they marry the man who beats them?" When Mousse did not answer straight away, she looked up adorably into his wide blue eyes. He was frightened to answer; it seemed too obvious. 

"…Because they want to carry on a strong line with strong offspring." It seemed simple and rational enough. She graced him with a sad smile. She should have expected such an answer. He was a man after all. She shook her head and focused in on the small line where his thin lips met. 

"No Mousse, they marry the man who beats them because he's dominant." The young dark haired man looked utterly flabbergasted!

"But…we're taught to be subservient…if that's…if that's what makes the women happy then why aren't we told?" he almost shouted feeling cheated and exasperated. Shampoo's eyes snapped up into his own, their dark colour burning him.

"Why do you think?" She exclaimed, catching him a little off guard. "An elder would much prefer to keep her position than be over thrown by a group of domineering men. Don't you see?" Her tone calmed as she took pity on his bewildered expression. "If the men were allowed to be so powerful, Amazon society would cease to exist. Hundreds of years of tradition would disappear. A warrior gets to live out every woman's dream by marrying a man who is strong." 

Mousse's brow crinkled. "Is that why you are so ardent on catching Saotome?" he asked, a little hurt building up in his throat. She nodded slightly, before looking out of the window again.

 "He's the most Western man I've ever come across. Do you know, men are supposed to ask women to marry them and it is the women who stay at home and look after the children? I don't want to go as far as that. I have my pride. But look at us." She pushed Mousse away from her a little bit. Stroking a hand up his waist and across his chest she let her eyes wander. His heart pounded violently. "Men are built to be dominant over women. We women are smaller and less powerful. Ranma is arrogant and rude and selfish all the time…but he is protective, powerful and governing." 

This riled Mousse. She was touching his body and thinking about that cur? He pushed her hand away gently. "I fight for you Shampoo! I do more than most husbands would for their wife. Why can't you love me like you love Ranma?" he was hurt, raw and desperate. Normally he would never raise his voice to her. She pushed him away roughly, frowning when he did nothing to resist her and simply felt on his back on the floor. His eyes betrayed and wide stared up pathetically.

"Because you're pathetic Mousse!" Yeouch, that hurt! "You let me push you around, you let grandmother push you around and you're always so…so…SO…" Again she was at a loss for words. One word however struck her as appropriate. "So…Tolerant!"

He blinked at her from his position on the ground. "I know you can beat me Mousse! You're probably not that much weaker than Ranma, and still stronger than me, but you just wont put in one hundred percent. You were my friend when we were young." Her eyes began to fill at the emotion which swept her face at the memory. "I wanted to marry you Mousse, I did, but you just…you just." 

Shampoo composed herself and stood up straight. "You're too much of an Amazon male." She said very matter-of-factly. The information hadn't quite sunk in yet. She had wanted to marry him? Woah! Mousse stumbled to his feet, large eyes still open with enlightenment. 

==@ ***@==

I'm givin' up myself to you

But I didn't really lose at all

I gained the only love I've known

And it never hurt me to fall

==@ ***@==

"Shampoo" he breathed harshly. "If…if I can over power you…" His eyes intense and strangely alluring as they were, snapped up to meet hers. "If I can do it with…" he looked around himself distracted "With…with one hand! Will you agree to be my bride?" Shampoo looked at him sceptically. To prove his point, he unravelled his robes, taking the coat off and using the sash to tie his arm behind his back in a sling of a sort. The young woman's heart leapt at the idea. Why? Because he was rekindling a dying hope and want in her. Mousse was her very best friend and the most amazing person when he wasn't being unattractive. Unattractive equalled moping around, smothering her with sad pleas, interrupting any contact she had with a man, by spouting that Shampoo was his. If only he could stop being so suffocating and over-bearing, annoying and over-emotional. She knew as well as he did that he would stop the moment Shampoo was his. So allowing him, the young woman crouched into a fighting stance. Without giving him a chance to prepare, Shampoo leapt through the air, her fists and feet ready to strike him down. However he was quicker than she thought. 

Leaping out of the way, Mousse cushioned the impact with a roll. Pushing himself up with one hand, he sprung forward like a runner off the mark. They stood facing one another for a moment. There was something burning in Mousse's eyes. He was struggling with himself, struggling with what Shampoo wanted and what he had been taught. He could be a possessive dominant force if she wanted. He could take the initiative and over power her, if that was what she really saw in Ranma. Mousse could do it too. 

Shampoo leapt towards him, a punch ready to be unleashed. But he met her midair, catching her fist in his palm. They landed locked together. Her heart was pounding. Mousse never used to be this strong. She pulled her fist away from his and jumped back against the wall. Using it to lever her forward. But he caught her across the chest with his forearm holding her back. With a twist she had pushed herself out. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. If Mousse really wanted her, he'd have to take the offensive. All he was doing was defending himself and it was making her angry. 

Mousse ducked beneath a punch and swatted Shampoo's hand away with his own. Lunging forward with her other, he swung a leg around, almost kicking her off balance. He took his opportunity. With a ripple of biceps, he rushed her, catching both arms and pinning them up against the wall in his larger male hand. Her arms strung her up and it took a moment for her shock to dissipate. Mousse had been quick and rather rough. Shampoo looked up into his eyes. He was angry, damn angry! Heaving with all her might, she pushed against his hand, but he had acquired some sort of superhuman strength. He didn't move an inch.

She was trapped! He had cornered her and was holding her. She struggled some more, but Mousse soon pushed his bodyweight against her, in an effort to cease her struggle. With the wind knocked out of her, she gazed up into her captor's eyes. They were soft and full of regret. This wasn't Mousse, he wasn't dominant, he wasn't alpha. He was Mousse, kind, caring, dependable Mousse. He moved away from her, letting her arms fall back down by her side. Shampoo rubbed her sore wrist. He turned away from her.

"Do you still want me to be dominant?" He asked quietly, his head bowed in shame. Truthfully she didn't know what she wanted, she could still feel his warm lithe frame burning her with it's pressure even though he was now undoing his sling, several metres away. His bare back was to her, tight and bronzed. She didn't want him to be dominant, she didn't like who he was when he was dominant. Ranma was like that anyway. It was just who he was, even with all the grief he had given her, because of his stubborn nature. But now to look at Mousse, as he finally understood that he couldn't be what she wanted, after having given her over ten years of his life was heart breaking. He had metaphorically sprung back up every single time she threw him down. All because he loved her. 

But…she had made a deal with him, well sort of. And for some strange compelling reason the idea of owning Mousse was surprisingly attractive. "Mousse, will you keep your end of the bargain?" She asked curtly and to the point. 

He froze for an instant, before slowly turning and meeting her gaze fearfully. "W…wh…what?" He stammered. Shampoo stepped closer to him, closing the gap. He was arrested by the look in her eyes. It was passionate and full of something he wasn't sure she understood herself.

"I'm trying to understand you Mousse. Why wouldn't you do what I wanted you to do?" She asked, placing a hand on the swarthy skin of his chest. She could feel his heart beating erratically beneath his ribcage as it heaved with his breathing. Mousse's eyes were wide with shock. He really didn't know what was happening.

"I…couldn't do that Shampoo." He placed both hands gently over hers, his thumb softly rubbing her fingers. "I couldn't trap you like that." 

Shampoo frowned, she wasn't sure what she had wanted to hear him say, but the simple fact remained. Mousse had over-powered her with one hand. He had won the fight and now he had the right to claim her as his wife. 

"You are a good man Mousse" She said very quietly. Ranma would never give into her, she'd resigned herself to that fact a long time ago, but she was as desperate as Mousse was. However Mousse had something she didn't; tenacity. Maybe it was time to give up, and besides, his arm snaking around her waist was becoming increasingly comfortable. She smiled lightly at his bewildered but optimistic smile. He was too cute to be dominant, she decided. Too sweet and soft… Then again, there was nothing wrong with gentle. 

==@ ***@==

Now that it's done 

So glad you won

I know our lives have only begun

No more retreat

Only my sweet surrender

==@ ***@==

"Mousse" She sighed quietly "You won" He blinked at her. "I'm your prize."

He wasn't saying anything. That wasn't a good sign. Didn't he want her anymore? He was simply staring. Shampoo was beginning to get annoyed with him, but as she watched, her frown began to unfurl. Moisture was building up in his large green eyes, threatening to spill. He pulled her close to him, pushing his slender but supple body against hers. His arms enfolded her in a tight embrace. She strained a little, not used to being held so intimately. Shampoo knew and was confident with a flirty stroke, a stolen kiss, and even a furtive grope…but this full-blown surrender into an embrace so tight, was so different. His hand ran the length of her back once, twice and three times. He cooed sweetly into her neck, turning her knees to jelly. 

He _was _being dominant. He was reducing her to a mere glob on the floor. He was being gentle and passionate and she could hear the soft rumbles of his voice deep in his chest. Mousse's lips sheepishly touched the soft delicate skin of her neck, supping at her jugular. Shampoo gave in, her own arms encircling his neck. She dipped her head, catching eye contact with turquoise orbs, so full of something so moving. She caught his lips with hers gently at first, but with a fire, she'd never felt before. He responded drawing her so close, he might devour her.  

Mousse owned a dominance that was rooted in something far deeper than the physical or visible. It was his love, defying everything and overpowering anything either had ever known before. A thought snowballed in Shampoo's brain as his kisses made her mindless. It and it alone penetrated the taste of his mouth, tea and mint, the feel of his firm hands, exploring her through the material of her clothes, and the warmth of his chest glued to hers. Ranma could never be any of these things now. She was too drowned in Mousse now to regret or remember Saotome. 

"Violent girl will be happy" Shampoo mumbled into his lips. Mousse chuckled lowly and deeply, before stealing her lips again in a fearsome capture.

 ==@ ***@==

Oh baby

I may be beat

But oh what a sweet surrender

Surrender

And you sweet thing in my life

I surrender to you

==@ ***@==

Fin

By Yamcha's Big Pants

AN: Oh that was a rather adventurous ending for me. Oh and by the way, I'm not trying to say that Shampoo has had an "experience" if you know what I mean. But she IS confident! Anyway I hope you liked. R&R pweeeeeease!


End file.
